


Ruisu's Theme

by midnightsolitaire



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsolitaire/pseuds/midnightsolitaire
Summary: Spending the remaining moments of your first birthday in the Devildom with Lucifer is just the perfect ending to such a special day.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Ruisu's Theme

**Author's Note:**

> My birthday was yesterday, so I'm late in posting this. Anyway, since I've written this specifically for my birthday, I'm keeping this personalized by using my 2D alter-ego's name, Ruisu, which is also my in-game name. If you're interested, add me up as a friend! :)
> 
> This oneshot was originally part of a series of oneshots with all the Obey Me! characters spending my birthday with me, which I had planned since last month. But even though I have ideas for some of the others, I was too lazy to start writing them also because I had no inspiration. I just find it hard to write if I'm not feeling the story. So since I was able to write Lucifer's part, it just means these are my actual feelings when writing the fic. I'm barely able to do that nowadays, so the fact that this finally comes out makes me really happy and proud :) I hope you guys enjoy reading this! Please let me know what you think afterwards. Thanks!

The birthday party has ended well close to midnight. It would have gone on for much longer, but those who have intended to take the celebration until the next day are either currently plastered or knocked out from the sheer amount of Demonus they have consumed throughout the evening. But more than that, you know very well the effort everyone has put into planning this special day for you. The party hasn't been a secret; you're already aware of the fact that you are important to the brothers, so they couldn't play pretend and ignore you while making preparations behind your back. So no, they've been hardly discreet about the whole thing, in fact, all of them have gone the extra mile, surprising you with their own ways of 'Making Ruisu's Birthday Super Duper Special!" In the course of the one week leading up to the big day, everyone has spent some quality time with you and showered you with treasured experiences, intangible gifts that you can keep in your heart forever.

And finally, your first birthday in the Devildom has culminated in a gathering with your closest friends and family that you've made in your yet brief stay as an exchange student — the demon brothers, the angels and Solomon, and even Diavolo and Barbatos have attended. It touches you deeply, not so much for the grand party laid out in front of you, but more to do with the fact that all these people surrounding you were, only a few months ago, not even within your radar of people known to you, and likewise they had no idea that you exist, breathing and making a life somewhere, but now, you've become someone they'd rather not do without. Seeing all their bright, beaming faces as they regarded you, celebrating the anniversary of the day you were born as though it is their special day too, has brought out more happy tears from you through the night.

But alas, only a day can go so long, and even though the brothers — namely Mammon and Asmodeus — seemed intent on staying well into the next morning for the afterparty, they've already gone into full-on party mode since the start and are now snoring on the couches next to a long since sleeping Belphegor. Leviathan has also retired to his room, something about the release of a new game come midnight, but not before wishing you a happy birthday and hesitating before going in for a hug. Diavolo and Barbatos have left first, though not early, followed by the residents of Purgatory Hall. You've thanked them whole-heartedly, before helping whoever's up and functional clean the hall. As expected, no food has been wasted when you have Beelzebub around, despite the initial apprehension that it could feed the entire student body at RAD. Several minutes later, when the place has been mostly cleared of the greater mess, Satan covered his sleeping brothers with blankets but left them on the couches, too tired and sleepy to carry them to their beds, then bade you goodnight with a huge yawn and even wider smile.

And now, you're looking at the other brothers who each found a space to sprawl in and around the living area. With a slight giggle, you turn away from them to clean up the last of the party when you feel a hand grip your arm lightly. Turning around, your heart almost leaps out of your chest at the sight of the eldest. The day has been so busy, filled with quite a few people who wanted to share this day with you, that you haven't had much opportunity to spend some time in his company.

"Hello, Luci!" You chirp, both in greeting and invitation for conversation.

The furrowing of his brows and the exasperated look on his face at the nickname make you chuckle, but apparently he's being more lenient towards you today as he hasn't made _much_ fuss about it. You're pretty certain you're going to get it tomorrow though, but for now, you still haven't had enough of playing around the limits of your luck. Ah, the benefits of being the birthday girl!

Lucifer sighs, though the amusement is clear in his eyes. "Leave the rest of the cleaning for tomorrow. I'll let it past for now," he gestures towards the still slightly disarrayed room, and you let out another giggle when his eyes also pause on his brothers as though they're also part of the 'mess', "since it's quite late and you must be feeling tired."

Quirking a brow, you reply with a cheeky smile. "I'm surprised you know what 'quite late' and 'tired' mean."

"I'm aware of what they mean, just like I'm aware that you're abusing your 'benefits' and pushing all your luck to its limits today." Lucifer gives you _that smirk_ coupled with that smoldering gaze of his, and you feel a chill run down your spine, not from fear since it's more of a delicious thrill, the kind that involuntarily straightens your back and juts out your chest and upper body so you're closer to him.

"You mean calling you 'Luci'?" You reiterate, unabashed, your head tilting slightly to the side as you utilize your big, sparkling puppy eyes. Well, an eye for an eye, literally. If he's going to use his sexiness, you're going to counter it with your cuteness!

He frowns, although the slight blush he now sports negates the effect. "Among other things."

"The prank was Mammon and Levi's idea, I swear! Satan and Belphie overheard, and when they found out the target was you, they joined in on their own. Asmo didn't want to be left out, so he came aboard, and Beel was just the unsuspecting victim who unknowingly executed the little prank for us — I mean THEM! No one forced him or anything, he simply happened to be there, at the right place and time..."

"Are you trying to get out of this, Ruisu? While my idiot brothers planned it, they told me you were the one who wanted to prank me in the first place."

"Oh... they're not very loyal, are they?"

Lucifer sighs again and looks about done with your antics. Although to be fair, he does adopt this expression every single time any of the inhabitants of the House of Lamentation — and yes, that includes you — proves themselves troublesome. In fact, except for Lucifer, every one of you seems to be fiercely engaged in an unofficial competition on who can create the most trouble. So unfortunately for the oldest sibling, he won't be done for a long time.

"If you must know, Diavolo was in on it." You suppress a laugh at his shock. "We ran our ideas by him and he approved. He was our consultant." At his resigned look, you can't help but ask, "Are you surprised?"

"With Diavolo? No, I guess not. Not really." Seeing your grinning face, he shakes his head in defeat and allows a smile to break through. "Good grief. I told you not to let my brothers' idiocy rub off on you."

"I didn't. I've always been like this," you state proudly.

He laughs softly, mirth dancing in his eyes as he stares at you before speaking, his voice low. "Alright then, my idiot." The teasing merely passes by you because your attention has completely locked on the possessive aspect of that little sentence, making your heart blossom with warmth and a different kind of pride. "Very well. I've decided that I'm going to indulge you on your birthday, and I'm going to keep to that until the end. But you should know that you can't weave your way out of punishments next time, Ruisu."

It's at the tip of your tongue to tell him you wouldn't mind being punished right now, and not for the first time in the demon's presence, you inwardly curse the concept of modesty and propriety. "Okay, Lucifer." A look passes between the two of you, encompassed within that little space that separated you and that one brief second that holds an infinity, before you blink, stepping back to continue with your task. "Anyway, I'm almost finished here. You can go sleep if you want, I wouldn't mind. This will only take me about half an hour more."

"That half an hour is what remains of your birthday. You should rest. You've had a long day."

You give him a wry smile. "So did you."

"Who said you're the only one who gets to take a break?" You look at him blankly for a moment before his expression turns a little more open, a little more imploring. "It's late and I know you're tired, but would you mind spending a little more time with me? There's still one thing I want to show you."

In an instant, a smile lights up your face because if it were up to you, you wouldn't let your day with him end either. You grab his hand and grin at him. "Where to?"

He chuckles at that, and seeing that your eager acceptance of his offer makes him happy, it makes your heart swell with happiness too. But honestly, what wouldn't you do for him?

He starts leading the way then, your linked hands squeezing each other every now and then. He directs you towards the music room, and just when you think he's going to put on a record from his collection for the two of you to listen to while cuddling, he surprises you when he directs you in front of the large piano.

When he gently coaxes you to sit down, excitement bubbles up inside you and you can't help but ask, "Are you going to play?"

"That's the plan, unless you don't want me to?" It's obvious he is teasing you, but you take the bait anyway.

"I do! It's just, I thought you prefer listening to your collection, and I've never seen or heard you play before." Usually if you find Lucifer with some type of music playing, it's just him listening to them and not actually playing the music himself. You were fairly certain he plays the piano, however, it just seems like him to know how to, to find comfort in it, as well as an outlet for when he wishes to express feelings that he won't with words. You've hoped many times to hear him play, but seeing how busy he is between doing work for Diavolo and looking after his brothers and you, on top of supervising your exchange year, you never got around to asking.

Lucifer takes a seat beside you, rolling up his sleeves a little. "You've certainly heard enough of my records, so forgive me if I don't meet the standards."

You roll your eyes. "I know you know how good you are, Lucifer, so please stop trying to be modest. Besides, I much prefer hearing you play it."

Judging by the soft smile that forms on his lips, he is genuinely happy hearing your words. "Thank you. That inspires me all the more to give you a performance you'll never forget. And naturally, I'll only perform my best, after all, I'm going to play for you. It's a piece that I wrote thinking of you."

It's like a hand gently caresses your heart. The gravity of his words strikes the chords in your heart. There's just something incredibly touching and heart-warming about a person doing something for you because they regard you as someone who is special and so is worth doing things for. Ever since coming to the Devildom, the brothers, as well as the others, have done a lot of things together with you. Treasured moments, shared memories; you know they do it because they all think of you. They want you to feel happy and loved, and they want to be there to share that kind of emotional experience with you. And it makes it all the more priceless especially since the ones doing them are equally as special to and loved by you.

"I can't wait to hear it," you say, your soft tone earnest and anticipating.

You both hold each other's gazes for a few seconds, before Lucifer presses the first key and the entire room is filled with the sound of his melody.

You can't help but be awed at how he is this good when he doesn't seem to have had any practice as of late, as far as you're aware. He did say he wrote this for you, but you've never seen him near the piano once. Long fingers that are deft, seem to glide over each key, one after another, leaving a trail of sweet, captivating sound in their wake. You're not an expert in music, simply enjoying listening to ones that you like. But you can confidently say that this is by far the most perfectly arranged as well as the most splendidly played composition you've ever had the privilege of listening to.

It's like reading a well-written story, with the way his two hands play different sets of melodies; the first he plays with his right hand is like the voice that talks to you, trying to reach you and tell you something, it speaks of the story itself, what it entails, while the left hand's melody provides a more meaningful background, the setting, the theme, the foundation based on the composer's emotions, supporting and giving depth to the story, the reason behind the reaching out... and you don't know which is it — whether it's the way you feel somehow connected to the music, or because Lucifer is doing one hell of a good job on playing exactly what he means to, or both — but you begin to feel like you understand what it's trying to convey to you.

You don't realize that the wide, excited smile on your lips has long since disappeared, replaced by a solemn expression with midnight dark eyes behind which dance a myriad of emotions that mirror the ones in your pounding heart, or that those same eyes are now so focused on the demon's face instead of his hands still moving skillfully on the piano. Lucifer's eyes close every now and then, as though he finds his feelings and pulls them out from deep within him, and every single ounce of said feelings manifests itself in each dip of his fingers, and into the very space surrounding the both of you. It calms your spirit while it sends your heart into overdrive, beating itself wildly to the edge for him. It's over and beyond beautiful, yet it settles a blanket of melancholy over your being. You have the urge to tackle him to the floor, and simultaneously cry and succumb into his arms.

The last few notes resonate in the large room, a perfect end to the grand, stellar performance of the evening. A comfortable silence follows, but the music lingers in the air, or is it in your head? When, at last, Lucifer turns towards you again, too overwhelmed by the moment, you can only manage to say,

"You... You've got to hand me a recorded copy of that."

He laughs, light and relaxed, and the sound is just as melodious to your ears as the piece he's just played. You can't help but laugh along with him. When you finally recover enough from both the high of your laughter and your emotions to be coherent, you remember to ask him. "Does it have a title?"

"...Yes." His cheeks become slightly tinged with pink as he holds your gaze in his own. " _Truly and Deeply._ "

"That's... a beautiful title. Deep, but fitting."

By now, the atmosphere has shifted, acquiring a more solemn feel to it. It's like a sudden unspoken agreement that now your voices are quieter as the night grows deeper. Like a secret, somehow the both of you having a mutual desire to keep this shared moment of intimacy from the rest of the world. Even with no prying eyes and ears, just this once you feel like being selfish and needing this to be just about the two of you.

"As it should be. I've come up with the title before I composed the music, but the title says exactly everything I meant to write the music about, so it doesn't really matter. Both title and composition reflect each other. It's a two-way."

You hum thoughtfully in response. There's a momentary pause while you gather your thoughts, debating, but in the end your curiosity wins. "But what is it in that piece that's about me? If you ask me, honestly I won't be able to tell you. But inside, I feel like I understand its tone, somehow. At least I think I do. But listening to it made me feel, I don't know, the music isn't sad but," you shoot him a tentative glance, unable to find the words, but you want to be as honest as possible since Lucifer himself seems to have poured out his own heart into the music. "At first I thought it's meant to be sad, but as I listened further and more carefully, I realized that's wrong. It doesn't portray sorrow at all." 

"Oh?" Lucifer has a knowing and challenging smirk on his lips, head slightly tilted to the side in rapt interest. "Do tell me, Ruisu, what sort of emotions do you think I played with then? And how did that make you feel?"

"Well, for one, it made me want to hug you," you blurt out, but not unwillingly. Your entire face grows hot, and seeing that Lucifer himself hasn't expected your bold answer only adds to your embarrassment, especially when his teasing expression morphs into something unreadable. You seriously don't think what you've said would nudge his pride even a bit, so you're not at all worried, just very embarrassed. And you know you haven't said the wrong thing when something so incredibly tender settles upon his handsome features and a pleased smile graces his lips.

"I'm glad to know it elicits such a... strong reaction from you. I'll take that as your response then."

"Eh? What response? I thought the song is about me."

He raises an eyebrow, slight amusement tugging at his lips. "I never said it was about you."

You furrow your brows, confused. "But you said earlier—"

But he cuts you off gently as he explains, "I said I wrote the song thinking of you. The song is about me... and how I've felt for you all this time. Since that day I first saw you in the assembly hall at RAD, and from then on, how you've changed something within me."

You have no idea what face you're making, but you must look as stunned as you feel. This time though, you don't blush. The heat doesn't go up to your face.

You're not sure when it's happened either, but Lucifer has closed the distance between your bodies, his face now mere inches away from yours that you can see your image reflected in those crimson orbs. You find that you can't look away.

He continues, "And even now, simply being with you every single day..." A chuckle escapes from his lips and he shakes his head, fondness written all over his eyes. "Sometimes, you're not even doing anything remarkable, and yet you still manage to stir up feelings deep within me. Feelings I haven't had or acknowledged in a very long time, not since the Fall..."

"Already, I love you this much, Ruisu. So tell me, how much more do you intend on making me fall for you?"

All the heat rushes to your heart, warming you up to your core. And maybe your eyes too, as you feel the telltale burning sensation before tears well up in them.

Lost in Lucifer's eyes, you finally identify the answer which evaded you a while ago. The reason why the melody you've heard just now strikes you more deeply than you thought possible. The music that he wrote for you isn't just about the you that he has come to know, not a simple definition on the kind of person you are, even if it's based on Lucifer's perception of you. It's much, much more than that. _This is him about you._

_Him since you._

_Him because of you._

How you have influenced and changed his life, and how you've made him feel.

Not daring to ask doesn't mean you haven't wondered how Lucifer and his brothers felt when they were cast out. And with Lucifer being the personification of Pride no matter what realm he's in, you've never even dared to imagine the blow he took when _Pride_ turned to _Disgrace_. You wouldn't dream of underestimating what the rest of his brothers had to endure, but if you're being totally honest, personally, you feel that the oldest has carried most of the brunt of his family's demise. Because that's how you've known Lucifer — the ever self-sacrificing older brother who would let go of even his very nature for the sake of his only family. And although Lucifer may be strong, in any and all aspects of the word — he has endured millennia of silent suffering due to Lilith's death, surely he can carry the weight of the whole world on his shoulders — it doesn't mean he's impervious to loneliness. You're privileged enough to have witnessed some of his more vulnerable moments, and while you're grateful and glad to be allowed to see this side of him, it's something you'd rather never see in him again.

The music he's just played says everything. In it, you've felt his acceptance. Or perhaps, that's not entirely it. Lucifer is mature and sensible, so most likely, he has accepted the state of things a long time ago, long before you came into his life. Now it's more than just acceptance, however, it's fully embracing who he is now, who he is becoming because of you. It isn't sadness, the thing that makes you want to hold him in your arms, makes you want to protect him. It's hope. He has learned to accept that his existence is within the darkness now, but he also knows that there's still hope for salvation, in its own way for a demon. As though you are that light at the end of the seemingly endless tunnel. And probably, for a demon like Lucifer with all his history behind him both glorious and tragic, one so ordinary as a human like you, even if he honestly claims to have felt more with you than he has ever felt in his entire existence, it's not nearly enough for an eternity of happiness. But that doesn't matter, not today, because at this precise moment, while you're still with him, he's content. You both are.

The sound of you clearing your throat breaks the tranquil silence that has fallen over the both of you, and you try to gulp down the lump before trying to speak with your slightly breaking voice. "I intend to see how much further it can go, so sorry, but I guess you'll just have to deal with it." It's said as a joke, but your emotions bleed into your voice too much for it to be considered as one, and besides, every word holds truth to it anyway.

Lucifer huffs and crosses his arms, as if he's insulted that you think he can't deal with falling in love with you. "Hmph. Even if you don't tell me, I don't intend on doing otherwise."

You nod at his _promise_ , biting your lower lip in hopes of keeping it from trembling. You understand; for you and Lucifer, the only way to go is forward. "Good. Because that means we'll have to deal with this together then."

It's a little embarrassing how your eyes are brimming with tears. But you don't shy away from Lucifer's intense gaze. You want him to see, to know how much his music has moved you. You want him to know that his feelings have come across to you, have touched you. His eyes are the softest you've ever seen them, and the sight makes your heart melt. You wonder — not for the first time, though tonight by far seems to be the peak of your emotions, when you feel you have never loved Lucifer more — if it's possible for you to do just that, or rather to crumble and just fall apart into his arms, in the bestest and most wondrous way possible, knowing that he'll catch you, shelter you, surround you, love you. When his hand comes up to caress your cheek with so much tenderness and care as though you were something so delicate and valuable, which to him you are and more, you sigh with an almost aching relief and contentment. You lean further into the warmth of his bare hand, your own smaller one reaching up to embrace it, and incline your head a little to place small but lingering kisses on his palm. Lucifer watches you, or rather, the only one in his eyes is you — your eyes closed as you savor the moment for all it's worth, more than enough to get you by in your short life as opposed to his, and when you finally open your eyes again, slowly, you see the exact moment his eyes shift. And you know, just as you always have, just as he always has. Instinctively, your lips part for him as Lucifer closes the last minimal space between the two of you.

Like every other kiss you've shared, there's the undeniable sparks of your desire that instantly ignite the air. But for tonight, it's reined in, because something else takes precedence, as intense and as passionate as lust, only greater by a multifold. Every glide of lips against lips, every sensuous caress, bleed more pure, unadulterated love that speaks in volumes everything that can't be translated into words. It doesn't matter that your heart cannot be simply pried open so anyone could see how overwhelmingly this man has taken over you, and you needn't look into his heart either. For in this moment, you are but one. And everything about the two of you is alight with clarity.

He finally lets you go for much needed air, but not before going for one last kiss. A sweet, tender press of his lips to your own tingling ones, before pulling away just enough to look at you, but neither of you makes a move to recreate the space you had a while ago, unwilling to stay away from each other any further. Watching Lucifer drink in the sight of you, his face flushed pink, his lips looking very much like they've been thoroughly kissed by you, his eyes slightly hooded yet still able to pierce through your soul, only one thought resonates in your mind, so hard and loud that it spreads through your entire body, filling your person with nothing but the desire to live in this moment forever. _I'm really, really in love with Lucifer._

With his face so close you can feel the heat radiating from his body, and with open and loving gaze that he reveals to no one but you alone, Lucifer whispers. "Happy Birthday, Ruisu."

The words take you back to reality, before a smile blossoms on your face, precious like one of those rare, elegant roses that he himself grows, as they remind him of you, one of a kind and most beautiful when budding into its full perfection.

"Thank you, Lucifer, for being here with me right now. For writing and playing that piano piece for me. It's the best composition I've ever heard in my life," you tell him sincerely. "And for loving me. Thank you, I'm really, really happy. It's more than I could ever wish for."

"You're welcome to wish for more. You deserve the world, Ruisu."

The corners of your mouth lift up in a small smile as you shake your head slightly. "I already have you." The breath he lets out is slow but sharp, and you reach for his hand again, to which he readily obliges, clasping both of yours together. "Of course, your brothers as well, and everyone else too. This is my gift, all of you are, not only for my birthday, but starting from my very first day here when I met all of you, and still everyday after that."

Lucifer stares at you in bewilderment, as though he can't believe the words you are saying to him. A stilled silence envelops you two before his widened eyes and raised brows relax and melt away into a more solemn expression. "Seriously, you're..."

"But right now, I want to just stay this way for a while. Just the two of us." You stare up into his eyes beseechingly. "Is that okay...?"

His answer is not for a few seconds, but there's not an ounce of doubt or hesitation in the deep and smooth baritone of his voice when he replies, or in the way he stares back into your eyes and you can clearly see in his that he will do anything you ask of him.

"Of course. And I hope I'm right to assume that you'd have no qualms either about spending tonight in my room."

You nod your assent, murmuring a soft and breathless, "Okay," before resting your forehead against his chest, hiding your reddening face and also needing a moment to calm yourself from the sheer intensity of the feelings Lucifer stirs inside you. "Later though. We have the whole night."

"...Indeed."

That one word is heavily ladened with promise of what is about to come. And there is no more to be said.

"Lucifer, will you play that one more time for me?"

"As you wish."

You settle more comfortably, leaning your head on his shoulder. Lucifer wounds an arm around you to pull you closer against his side. Before letting go of you, he presses a gentle kiss on top of your head. You smile, happy that you get to spend this moment of quiet intimacy together. To ascertain the love you have for each other, _as if you don't already know_. It's a simple thing, to be sitting here with Lucifer, snuggled together in front of the piano as he plays for the both of you, and yet this easily outweighs every other grander thing you've ever done without him. And you are sure, as his fingers hover on the keys ready to fill the air once again with the captivating melody of your theme, and you feel yourself awash with contentment, that you'd rather have this over anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is appreciated. :)


End file.
